Question: Gabriela was assigned problems 46 through 71 for homework last week. If Gabriela did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 46 through 71, we can subtract 45 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Gabriela did 26 problems. Notice that she did 26 and not 25 problems.